


Answering Machine

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s been missing for three months and when he comes back he finds the messages Harry’s left him in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering Machine

_After;_

3 months. Niall had spent 3 months in that place. That horrid disgusting place. There wasn’t a part of his body that he didn’t itch to wash. To cleanse himself of his borderline traumatic experience. 

Right now, he was on his way back to his lonely flat. He was with Harry, who hadn’t stopped crying tears of joy since he found him at the bus stop.

Why was he at the bus stop? After the ordeal, Niall had to run as far away as he could. When he’d gotten a satisfactory distance, he saw the stop and had a rest. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Harry was in his face, shaking him frantically.

Seeing his home for the first time in so long had been a bit emotional for Niall, which wasn’t a good thing. He didn’t want to look like a blubbering mess in front of Harry.

"You okay?" Harry asked worried. 

"Mhm." Niall replied absentmindedly as he looked around his flat.

"You wanna be alone?" 

Niall nodded and mouthed a ‘yes’ before he explored his home.

 

_Before;_

He was back. Before the wounds healed. This couldn’t be good. He would leave Niall after a beating for days on end with a bottle of water a leftover bread. Sometimes it was nothing.

"Tired little leprechaun?" His venomous voice taunted.  
Niall didn’t answer and in return, he got a hard kick in the stomach.

"Yes," He whispered, double over in pain. His captor crouched down to his level, in a teasing manor, and grabbed a handful of Niall’s now brunette hair.

"Well sweetheart. Ready to play?"

 

_After;_

Niall made a list of things he had to do. Wash, eat, sleep, eat, watch TV etc. It wasn’t until he was nearly passed out on the sofa, that he heard the beeping of his answering machine. Not wanting to put it off, Niall dragged himself from the seat and tapped the play button.

'You have- 92 new messages from- Harry Styles' Came the automated voice. 

Niall sighed and disappeared into the kitchen, letting the voice drone on.

_Beep._

'Niall? Where have you been? Are you okay?'

_Beep_

'Niall!? Please pick up. No ones seen you since Monday.'

_Beep_

'I…I just filed a missing person's report for you. I didn't want to. I was certain you'd just walk through the door. Say you'd passed out drunk on your bed or something, I mean it has happened before- but…it's been too long, you've been…missing. For too long. I should go. You're not even there.'

_Beep._

'I couldn't help it. I know I've called every day. But I had to hear you voice. I miss it. I miss you.'

_Beep._

'I love you Ni. I mean really love you. And I wish I'd told you sooner. Now you could be-….I just… wish I knew how you felt. If you feel the same way.There are so many things I love about you Ni and I can't say them in one single message. I love you. I miss you.'

_Beep._

'Your eyes. I love your eyes. There like little skies. Sometimes I wonder if there are little worlds in them, because they look so bright and beautiful.'

_Beep._

'Your laugh……..

 

_Before;_

Niall missed Harry. More than a healthy person would. Then again, Niall wasn’t healthy was he. He was locked up in here with nothing but the rats that chewed through the walls and floorboards to keep him company.

He wanted to hug Harry and kiss Harry and love Harry. 

And find out if Harry loved him too.

**THUD!**

There he goes again. Passed out drunk. But Niall was sure he’d heard the door to his room unlock. And the noise was unusually close. Did that mean…

Niall leaped to his feet and ran to the door. Unlocked. He opened it slightly and peeked through. There was a body in a lump on the floor. Niall didn’t think, he just jumped over the pile and made for the door. When he was safely out side he took off in any direction.

 

_After;_

'I can't describe how much I love you Niall. There are millions of words that I can't boil down into a sentence-

"Ni? You in there?" Harry entered Niall’s flat to find Niall curled up on an armchair. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands clutched a cushion to his body. He had tears running down his face, his cheeks were a blotchy red and he was staring at the answering machine.

_Beep._

'I wanted to marry you one day Niall. I dreamed of it. Spending my life with you… If I find you, I won't waste another day not telling you how much you mean to me.'

_Beep._

'End of messages'

"Oh." Harry breathed.

"Did you mean it?" Niall said still looking at the machine.

"What?"

"The messages."

Harry moved to the sofa next to Niall and sat down facing him. He grabbed Niall’s hands in his own and recited words he’d repeated in his head a thousand times before.

"Niall, not a day goes by where i don’t think about how lucky I am to know you.Your the light in the dark, the rose in the thorns and I’m in love with you. And just being your friend makes me the proudest man ever. Imagine how I’d feel if you told me you loved me too."

"I do." Niall said then cleared his throat, "I do love you. So much. You’re the only thing I thought about. When I was there. Just you. Being with you. That’s what got me through it." When Niall finished, he let out a small loving smile.

"I recorded those messages once a day, every day over those three months." Harry was crying by now. They both were, "Partly because I needed to let the feeling out. Partly because I knew you come back. I knew you get through it."

Niall grinned as wide as he could and attacked Harry with a hug.

"I promised myself that if I ever saw you again, to tell you how much I love you every day." Harry whispered into Niall’s shoulder.

"Why don’t you start now?" Niall whispered back.

"I missed you. You mean the world to me Ni. I love you."


End file.
